Gender Reveal
by Miss Insaaniity
Summary: ¿Quién diría que su idea de hacer una fiesta para revelar el género de su primogénito dejaría un hoyo en su pared, un carrito de golf en su cocina, pastel en la cara de su esposo y-? ¿de dónde sacaron una llama? Definitivamente Bubbles, Boomer, Butch y Buttercup iban a ser unos tíos muy particulares.
1. 1

_Hola, me presento, soy Miss Insaaniity, una estudiante de preparatoria con mucha creatividad que es fan número 1 de las Powerpuff Girls desde que gateaba. _

_No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo este tipo de historias, así que, si de la nada les parece que la narración suena muy formal, intente ignorarlo, les juro que estoy trabajando en ello xD._

_La verdad es que siempre he querido escribir historias así, puesto que leo fanfiction como loca, pero me cuesta plasmar bien lo que quiero expresar, así que perdón si en algún momento no entienden, tal vez algún día lograré explicarme bien._

_Esta es una historia en 3 partes, más adelante subiré lo que falta. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada :P_

_Sin más, disfruten esta idea loca que se me ocurrió al azar._

_Ah, y otra cosa: Parece que la navidad llegó antes, señora._

**Disclaimer: los personajes de PPG no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Los ojos de ambos adultos se iluminaron al mirar la pantalla frente a ellos.

— ¡Brick, mira! Esa debe ser su cabeza. —La pelirroja intentó detener sus lágrimas con una mano mientras que la otra la usaba para señalar un pequeño punto en la pantalla. Su acompañante solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y acariciar la cabeza de su esposa.

— Parece ser un bebé muy sano, y ya es posible saber su género, ¿quieren que se los diga? —Antes de que Blossom dijera algo, Brick tomó su mano, callándola y respondiendo rápidamente.

— Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría ponerlo en un pedazo de papel? Queremos que sea una sorpresa.

La enfermera de mirada avellana sonrió y abandonó el lugar. Una vez solos, la ojirosa miró a su esposo confundida.

— ¿Sorpresa?

— Boomer me enseñó videos en los que revelaban el género del bebé de diferentes maneras en una fiesta, y creo que sería divertido hacerlo ¿no crees? —A Blossom se le iluminó el rostro y asintió frenéticamente.

— ¡Es una excelente idea! Pero ¿quién organizaría la fiesta? ¿y la sorpresa?

— Podemos pedirle ayuda a Bubbles para la organización de la fiesta y encargarle la sorpresa a Buttercup, Butch y Boomer. La idea es hacer una fiesta pequeña en el jardín de la casa, nada grande y exótico.

— ¿No te preocupa un poco los que esos tres puedan hacer con el patio? —la pelirroja miró divertida al rowdy.

— Tenles un poco de confianza, Rosita, ya no son unos críos.

La enfermera volvió a ingresar en la habitación con un sobre en las manos, el cual entregó al hombre antes de tomar asiento al lado de Blossom.

— El género de su bebé está dentro de ese sobre, cuídenlo muy bien. —volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a la powerpuff —Es todo por hoy, señora Him, su bebé está perfectamente sano y en excelentes condiciones, la felicito. Sólo debo quitarle esto y pueden irse.

* * *

— _¿Ya salieron?_— preguntó Boomer desde la otra línea.

— Sí, vamos en camino. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la fiesta?

— _Blossom definitivamente aceptó, ¿cierto? _

— Como si no la conocieras —Boomer soltó una risa nasal —Voy a llevarla por unas cosas al centro comercial, y en lo que nos vamos quiero que tengan todo listo. Sal en quince minutos para que te de el sobre y te explique lo que quiero que hagan.

— _¿No nos van a ayudar? _

— Seguramente Butch y Buttercup arruinan la sorpresa, y quiero que por una vez esto salga bien.

— _Está bien, no te lo puedo discutir. Te veo en diez._—y colgó.

En la casa de los pelirrojos había un caos. Los líderes se habían ido hace veinte minutos por segunda vez, y ahora los verdes y los azules discutían sobre cuál sería la sorpresa.

Las órdenes de Brick habían sido claras: fiesta y sorpresa. Les dijo que había contratado a alguien para lo de la fiesta, pero que planificaran la sorpresa porque quería que fuese completamente obra de sus hermanos y hermanas. Eso sí lo dejó a su creatividad. Para ello, les dejó una tarjeta de crédito para lo que necesitasen.

Claro que no recordó que cualquier cosa hecha por los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls termina normalmente en un desastre. Y que nunca se ponen de acuerdo, claro está, como sucedía en el momento.

Bubbles tomó las riendas de la situación y se autoproclamó como la encargada de, bueno, casi todo. Se ofreció también a cocinar lo que fuese necesario, ya que se oponía a la idea de que los pelinegros se acercaran a la cocina.

— En lo que me encargo de esto, piensen en cómo vamos a revelar del género del bebé. —se detuvo un momento para mirar amenazantemente a cada uno de los presentes — NO vayan a hacer algo hasta que lo hablemos todos, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por quién me tomas, Bubbs? Te prometo no hacer nada precipitadamente. —sonrió Buttercup ladina.

— No seas mandona, rubia. Te aseguro que mi idea va a ser la mejor. —exclamó Butch con aires de superioridad.

— Butch, por piedad no hagas algo estúpido. —habló el rubio.

Y así cada uno se dirigió a lugares distintos, todos buscando inspiración en, por supuesto, internet.

* * *

**Buttercup**

— Ningún sobrino mío va a tener un _gender reveal_cursi y aburrido—la pelinegra estaba tendida en el sillón de la sala con su computador en el regazo, mantenía una expresión aburrida mientras leía los resultados en el buscador.

"_Cutest gender reveals"_

_"__Memorable gender reveals"_

_"__Creative gender reveals"_

**"****_The MOST BADASS gender reveal"_**

Se detuvo a leer nuevamente el título del artículo. _Bingo. _Dio _click _en el enlace y fue redirigida a un video en el que dos hombres explicaban su idea. La morena escuchaba con atención hasta que decidió adelantarle donde unos autos deportivos corrían a toda velocidad dejando un rasto de humo azul, dando a entender que aquel bebé sería un niño. La mandíbula de Buttercup estaba en el suelo.

— Necesito hacer esto. —regresó el video hasta donde se había quedado e hizo notas mentales sobre lo más importante.

— ¿Qué haces, Butter? —Boomer tomó asiento al lado de Buttercup y le ofreció un vaso de limonada que ella tomó gustosa.

— Busco inspiración para la sorpresa. Creo que ya tengo algo: esto va a ser grande. —sus orbes esmeralda volvieron a posarse sobre la pantalla de su computador, la emoción en su rostro era evidente.

— Bubbles dijo que no podíamos hacer nada hasta que todos lo hayamos hablado, así que no te adelantes —Boomer se sintió obligado a recordarle.

— Ya sé lo que dijo, sólo quiero tenerlo planeado por si decidimos hacerlo —ella rodó los ojos —, y ya tenerlo listo le va a demostrar que mi idea es la más viable. —el rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Como quieras, solo lo digo porque no creo que tu hermana…

— Relájate Boomer, no voy a enloquecer a tu novia.

El aludido negó con la cabeza avergonzado, se levantó y dejó a la morena nuevamente sola. Buttercup alcanzó su teléfono y anotó en la aplicación de notas lo que escuchaba en el video.

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un ferrari…?

* * *

**Boomer**

Luego de su _emocionante_charla con Buttercup, se dirigió al jardín con el propósito de ayudar a su contraparte con la planificación en sí, aunque esta se encontrara en la cocina. Sabía que la decoración y acomodo de todo estaría en manos de _quienquiera_que sea que su hermano había contratado, pero se le ocurría poner una cabina de fotos y unos cuantos puestos de juego.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó en sus contactos el de Sara Bellum. Cuando tomaron la desición de dejar de ser villanos, la secretaria había sido su único apoyo, es decir, la única que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlos con lo que necesitasen, por lo que pronto adoptó el lugar de figura materna para los tres rowdys, en especial para Boomer, quien manenía una relación cercana con la pelirroja.

Cuando dio con el contacto de Bellum, conectó sus auriculares y se los puso. Nunca le gustó llevarse el teléfono a la oreja directamente. Sonaron tres pitidos antes de escuchar la calmada voz de su mentora.

— _Diga_.

— ¿Sara? Soy yo - saludó Boomer alegremente, la voz detrás de la línea soltó una risita.

— _Boomer, ¿cómo están?_

— Bien, gracias por preguntar - hizo una pausa al notar la cómica voz del alcalde de fondo - ¿tiene tiempo? – Sara tardó un momento en contestar. Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta seguida de un suspiro.

— _Sí, ya esoy libre ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

— Hace poco le dijeron a Brick y Blossom que ya era posible saber el género de su bebé.

— _¡Oh! ¿y qué es? _

— No quisieron saberlo así nada más y planificaron una fiesta en su casa. Ya sabes, un _gender reveal_.

— _¡Qué maravillosa idea! Les ayudo en lo que necesiten, ténlo por seguro._

— Es por eso que le marcaba, Sara: ¿sabe qué actividades se hacen en este tipo de fiestas y dónde puedo conseguir la mejor cabina de fotos? – Sara soltó una risita nuevamente.

— _Oh, mi niño, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. _

— Gracias, Bellum, la esperamos aquí mas tarde, y no dude en avisarme si necesita algo.

— _Nos vemos, cielo._

Colgó la llamada y regresó adentro. Tal vez también debería pensar en algo.

* * *

**Butch**

— Joder, rubia ¡déjame probar eso!

— Claro que no, Butch. Nada me garantiza que no te lo vas a comer todo. —negó Bubbles alejando la mezcla de pastel de Butch. — Ve a buscar ideas para lo del bebé, cuando las tengas me vienes a decir y si quieres te dejo probar el pastel – lo miró – ¡pero por ahora fuera de aquí!

— Bubbles, – soltó un suspiro – perdón que te diga esto, pero eres más parecida a Blossom de lo que crees. – antes de que la chica comenzara a gritarle, salió de la habitación.

Buttercup estaba en la sala y aunque la idea de joderle la vida no sonaba tan mal, por su seguridad y porque en ese momento tenía mas hambre que ganas de chingar, pasó de largo y subió las escaleras. Por pura curiosidad, se adentró a la habitación de su hermano mayor y la pelirroja de las powerpuff.

El compromiso de Brick y Blossom tuvo un gran impacto en Butch. No es que tuviese algo en contra de la líder, es más, la admiraba y le tenía cierto afecto, pero le era irónico pensar que a los cinco años planeaban destruirlas y verlas sufrir; ahora sólo querían verlas felices.

Recordó la primera vez que se descubrió preocupándose por Buttercup. Ignoró el sentimiento cien veces hasta lograr deshacerse de él. Cargar esa estúpida presión en el pecho cada vez que la morena estaba triste en peligro lo mataba de sobremanera, pero la idea de lo que sus hermanos pensaran le aterraba.

Porque sí, aunque le cueste admitirlo, Butch Him fue el primero en caer por Buttercup, la powerpuff más difícil. Y es que no pudo evitarlo, había algo en la pelinegra que no encontraba en nadie más, y mira que había estado con muchas mujeres.

Boomer fue el segundo en caer perdidamente enamorado de Bubbles y Brick fue el último, pero fue el primero en casarse con su contraparte. El matrimonio de su hermano mayor le demostró que hasta ellos, ex villanos altamente peligrosos, merecían una vida plena. Además de que el hecho de que un villano se casara con la heroína, le parecía un acto de rebeldía por parte de ambos.

Por más loco que suene, a Butch le gustaba la idea de cometer actos de rebeldía pura por amor. Eso, entre otras cosas, era lo que más admiraba de los líderes.

Algo dentro de él se removió. Carajo, tenía hambre.

— ¡Puta madre, la maldita idea de Bubbles!

Pensó en simplemente tomar una idea cliché y presentársela a la rubia, pero fue lo suficiententemente orgulloso como para dejar esa idea de lado.

— Si no me va a alimentar, tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Salió de la habitación y miró a su contraparte una última vez: seguía tendida en el sillón, pero ahora tecleaba en su computador como loca.

— Le traeré un café. — y salió de la casa.

* * *

**Bubbles**

— ¿¡Y qué si a veces me comporto como Blossom!? – el moreno ya se había ido, pero sintió la necesidad de gritarle. – pendejo. – murmuró.

Aunque no es común que Bubbles dijera groserías, a veces se daba el lujo de murmurar una que otra, a diferencia de Buttercup, que parecía era su lengua materna.

Suspiró en un intento de calmarse y regresó a su trabajo: el pastel. Como no sabía que tipo de pastel le gustaría a todos, optó por un simple pastel de vainilla en dos partes que serían unidas por relleno de chocolate.

Vertió la mezcla de pastel en un molde circular y lo metió al horno, poniéndolo a … grados. En lo que se horneaba el pastel comenzó a hacer la crema de chocolate. Antes de siquiera agregar los primeros ingredientes, una idea cruzó su mente.

— ¡Boomer, Butch, Butter! ¿pueden venir un segundo? —llamó a los demás, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que volvió a intentar — Creo que se me ocurre algo -alzó la voz, pero nuevamente nadie contestó. — ¿dónde se pudieron haber metido?

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su tercer intento de llamar a sus amigos, le echó un vistazo rápido al horno y salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

En el camino notó que el sillón en el que antes se encontraba Buttercup, estaba vacío. Decidió no darle importancia y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un chico castaño con mirada cansada. Este la miró sin ganas y señaló una camioneta blanca detrás de él.

— Somos del servicio de fiestas que solicitó el señor Mitch Mitchelson. —Bubbles le miró confindida. ¿Mitch? Sí esperaban un servicio de fiestas, pero ¿por qué Mitch les había llamado? — ¿acaso es la casa equivocada? — interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Bubbles negó nerviosamente y le invitó a pasar. El empleado soltó un chiflido en dirección a la camioneta, de ella salieron dos hombres mas cargando unas cajas de cartón. La rubia se hizo a un lado cuando ingresaron a la casa, seguidos del empleado castaño que se movía con parsimonia. Tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Brick.

**Bubbles – **12:46am

Brick, ¿por qué el servicio de fiestas preguntó por Mitch? ¿O me equivoqué y le abrí al equivocado?

_Leído, 12:50am_

**Brick – **12:51am

No te preocupes, no te equivocaste: le pedí a Mitch que él se encargara de pedirlo. Ustedes encárguense de lo demás.

_Leído, 12:52am_

La de mirada celeste suspiró una vez más antes de dirigirse al patio, dónde ya le esperaban los empleados.

* * *

**Buttercup**

La morena ya había planeado todo: el polvo de color – el cual había comprado de ambos colores, ya que no tenía el sobre que les entregó Brick y no quería arruinarse la sorpresa –, el lugar en dónde se llevaría a cabo, el conductor – ella, por supuesto – y las medidas de prevención necesarias. Sólo había un pequeño problema…

— Lo siento Butter, no pienso prestarte un ferrari a ti. No después de lo que le hiciste al BMW.

— ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, no había letreros de "curvas pronunciadas"! – se defendió alzando las manos. Pero el jóven albino negó la cabeza y devolvió su atención al aparato frente a él. – Por favor Theo, es para un evento de mi hermana.

Theo la miró por un segundo, como meditándolo.

— Sólo puedo prestarte el carrito de golf, lo tomas o lo dejas. – ahora fue el turno de Buttercup para pensarlo.

— ¿El negro?

— El que quieras.

— Acepto.

— Entonces puedes llevártelo, pero aunque no sea un ferrari, tienes que cuidarlo. Recuerda que no es un simple carrito de golf.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. – la azabache dirigió una última mirada curiosa hacia su amigo. – ¿puedes hacerme un último favor?


	2. 2

_Hola, sé que me tardé bastantito, pero al menos logré darles un one-shot de los rojos xD_

_Como sea, al fin logré acomodar mis horarios y terminar esta segunda parte de mi primer fic :3_

_Sé que no está tan larga como la anterior, pero debo admitir que sufrí un mini bloqueo al escribir, además de que estoy trabajando en una historia que sin duda les va a gustar, sólo esperen un poco más. _

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews en la parte pasada, de verdad que son ustedes los que hacen que a uno le den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Y mil gracias también a los que dieron follows y favs, son muy bien apreciados :,D_

_Ya estoy trabajando en la tercera y última parte del fic, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto._

_Sin más, disfruten la lectura. _

**Disclaimer: los personajes de PPG no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Boomer**

_Tic, toc, tic, toc…_

Bufó.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc…_

…

_Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic…_

— ¡Ya callen ese estúpido reloj con un carajo!

Boomer era muchas cosas a excepción de paciente, y aunque había tenido que trabajar en ello desde el momento en el que él y sus hermanos se unieron a las chicas, había que admitir que ese reloj no hacía nada más que volverlo loco.

Según su tutora, él no tenía que preocuparse por nada ya que ella se encargaría en montar los puestecillos y cabinas de fotos para que todo estuviese listo antes de las 2:30, pero eran ya las 2:00 de la tarde y honestamente dudaba mucho que se tardaran menos de una hora en llevar las pesadas cabinas al jardín, añadiendo, claro, que tendrían que rodear la casa ya que no había manera de que semejantes máquinas entraran por la puerta.

Soltó un último bufido de desesperación mientras veía desde la ventana de la sala cómo una nueva camioneta se estacionaba frente a la casa de su hermano. La van que había llegado a montar las decoraciones se había ido hacía vente minutos y Boomer no se había movido del sillón desde entonces.

Una mujer de tercera edad salió del lugar del copiloto.

No podía ser en serio.

La mujer hablaba con el conductor, más bien _discutía. _Boomer decidió mandar un mensaje.

Bubbles hizo ingreso a la sala dos minutos después.

— ¿Pasa algo, Boomer?

Pero él mantenía una mirada de incredulidad hacia la ventana. No era por subestimar, pero… el conductor le iba a ayudar a mover las cosas pesadas, ¿cierto?

Bubbles se acercó a la ventana para ver que era lo que provocaba aquella cómica expresión en su novio.

La señora abrió la cajuela, y el conductor ni se inmutaba. No mostraba siquiera acto de presencia.

— Tienes que estar jodiéndome. – a la mierda la poca paciencia de Boomer.

* * *

**Bubbles**

Los orbes celestes de Bubbles estaban fijos en el sobre blanco a unos metros de ella. Había sacado el pastel hacía diez minutos y estaba esperando a que se enfriara para poder decorarlo. El relleno que estaba preparando seguía siendo blanco. Tal vez no debió haber hecho el pastel en primer lugar, lo mejor pudo haber sido mandarlo a hacer.

_¿Ahora tendré que arruinarme la sorpresa?_

Entonces recordó que ni siquiera había avisado a Boomer y los verdes que ya estaba comenzando con lo que Brick les había pedido. Sin embargo, antes de pudiese siquiera desbloquear el celular, una notificación saltó en la pantalla. Bubbles abrió el chat de Boomer.

**Boomer – **2:03 p.m.

Bubbles, necesito tu ayuda ¿crees que puedas salir a la cochera un minuto?

_Leído, 2:03pm_

**Bubbles – **2:04 p.m.

¿No puedes entrar tú? También necesito que me ayudes en algo. Más bien necesito una opinión.

_Leído, 2:04pm_

**Boomer –**2:04 p.m.

Ehhhh, no. Hay algo aqui afuera que tal vez necesite de ti ^^U

_Leído, 2:05pm_

Metió la crema de pastel al refrigerador y volvió a posar sus ojos en el sobre frente a ella. Lo tomó, pero luego de pensarlo bien lo volvió a dejar en su lugar y salió casi corriendo de la cocina para ver en qué demonios se había metido el rubio.

Lo encontró en la sala, ni siquiera tuvo que salir.

* * *

**Buttercup**

Bubbles claramente no le iba a dar el sobre por voluntad, le diría que era "_algo apresurado_" y que lo mejor era hablar con los demás y ponerse de acuerdo. Es por eso que en cuanto vio a su cuñado y hermana salir de la casa, corrió a la parte de atrás y saltó la pequeña barda del jardín.

Deslizó la puerta de vidrio y verificó que no hubiese nadie más en casa, una vez segura, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se acercó a la sala buscando el bolso de su hermana menor, pero no encontró lo que buscaba ahí dentro. Recordó que la rubia había estado haciendo pasteles en la cocina, así que esta vez entró a la cocina.

Sus ojos esta vez captaron el sobre blanco sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Las voces de los azules junto con otra desconocida sonaron peligrosamente cerca de la puerta, por lo que esta vez corrió hacia la habitación que la líder usaba como "biblioteca". Las voces continuaron su camino dentro de la casa y hasta el jardín, oportunidad que Buttercup tomó para salir por la ventana, saliendo por la parte de enfrente de la casa.

— Lo siento Bubbs, te prometo que en un momento te lo devuelvo.

— Te tardaste más de lo que dijiste que tardarías. Estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso ¿sabes? – se quejó Theo cuando la morena abrió la puerta del acompañante de su coche. Antes de sentarse, sacó el sobre para no doblarlo.

— Oh, cierto, es importantísimo que te vayas de antro, te pongas pedísimo y te tires por lo menos a dos perras. –lo miró sarcástica – ¿me equivoco?

El albino puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza arrancando el coche.

— La vida es más que perras, Butter. El dinero que tengo no lo saco de los árboles.

— De hecho…

— Ni se te ocurra decir esa pendejada, sabes a lo que me refiero –la cortó él a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir.

— Como sea, sólo te estoy pidiendo que pongas el pinche polvo en tu carrito, luego puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

— Duh, porque si yo lo hago, me arruinaría la sorpresa. – obvió ella. Theo asintió levemente a su lado y continuó manejando.

Los siguientes quince minutos platicaron acerca de los rojos y el cómo se imaginaban que ese bebé cambiaría la vida de todos. Incluso de los verdes y azules.

Buttercup se imaginaba como la tía divertida pero irresponsable (por supuesto, esto último lo propuso Theo, pero Buttercup no podía negar que a veces tomaba las cosas a la ligera). Imaginaba a Bubbles como la tía con la que te gusta quedarte a dormir porque te consciente y cocina muy rico, Boomer sería el tío que de todo se preocupa: "_cuidado con el enchufe" "¡que no se acerque al borde de la cama, se va a caer!" "¿te duele algo? Te puedo llevar al hospital, ¿te duele mucho?"_.

Theo se aventuró a pensar que Butch podría ser el tío sobreprotector, de esos que a veces se confunden con el mismo padre. Ante esta idea, Buttercup no pudo evitar imaginarse qué sería si ella se convirtiese en madre.

Por supuesto, ese pensamiento ya había cruzado por su mente, pero nunca antes había llegado a profundizarlo. Su cabeza se empeñaba a lanzar alarmas del tipo "si ni siquiera podrías ser una tía responsable, ¿qué será de ti como madre?". Porque, a pesar de lo que muchos creían de ella, anhelaba de corazón convertirse en madre, y eso había sido desde siempre, sólo que había sido suficientemente orgullosa como para guardárselo.

¿Cómo serían sus hijos? ¿cómo sería su relación? ¿serían el típico cliché de la mamá insoportable y el hijo que odiaba a su madre con el alma?

No, Ella definitivamente no quería eso.

Quería una familia amorosa, unida, y llena de confianza, justo como la que ella misma había tenido. Cierto, no habían tenido una madre, pero el Profesor se había encargado de que las chicas nunca se sintieran mal por ello.

Sin embargo, Buttercup quería una familia completa: mamá, papá, hijos….

¿Papá?

¿Quién podría ser el papá de sus hijos?

Cierto azabache ojiverde cruzó por su mente.

— ¡¿Qué carajos estoy pensando?! – para su suerte, Theo ya se había bajado del coche para hacer lo que Buttercup le había pedido.

* * *

**Butch**

— Aquí tienes tus bebidas – la barista lo miró seductoramente al tiempo que le entregaba dos vasos en la mano, pero Butch ni siquiera la miró, estaba tan absorto en su aparato que sólo pudo balbucear un gracias y salir de ahí.

— Utonium, tu café – llamó en cuanto se vio fuera del establecimiento. Buttercup, que estaba recargada al lado de la puerta de la cafetería, se acercó al pelinegro y tomó su café despreocupadamente.

— Gracias, animal.

— ¿Quieres recordarme por qué no podías entrar al café? – ignoró su _amable_apodo.

— Oh, sólo un lío con el gerente de la tienda, nada importante – ella le restó importancia, y él arqueó una ceja ante eso. —como sea, me tengo que ir. Necesito ver a Theo.

Butch frunció el ceño, y la morena no pudo descifrar si lo había hecho por que el café estaba muy caliente o por celos. De todos modos, y aunque no le debía ninguna explicación, se sintió impulsada a hacerlo.

— Ya sé que le vamos a hacer al bebé de Brick y Blossom, pero necesito un favor de Theo.

Él le miró confundido.

— ¿La rubia te dijo que estaba bien?

— No, en realidad sólo quiero tenerlo listo para que… – hizo una pausa, le miró acusadora– ¡no tengo por qué decírtelo!

— Como quieras, nena. – aunque no la estaba viendo, pudo sentir que ponía los ojos en blanco. Ella miró su reloj y dio un respingo.

— ¿A qué hora dijo Brick que llegaban?

— A las tres, creo.

Butch observó cómo su contraparte se tomaba lo que quedaba de su bebida con una rapidez sobrehumana.

— Me voy, estúpido.

El aludido soltó una carcajada ante su apodo.

—Vete pues, bruja. Yo me quedo aquí todavía. – ella asintió y se fue.

Butch se había terminado su café desde hacía tempo ya y su "contacto" no llegaba todavía.

Era obvio que Buttercup tramaba algo, él lo sabía de antemano, y como son contrapartes, era de esperarse que pensaran lo mismo, así que él también se había puesto manos a la obra y pasó la mañana entera investigando.

Por supuesto, Butch también quería algo diferente, algo que nadie nunca pudiese olvidar, así que, como el elemento de su hermano es el fuego y el de su cuñada el hielo, qué mejor idea que usar eso a su favor.

Conseguir hielo y fuego sería fácil gracias al internet. _Oh, sagrado invento de los dioses. _Era la opción más fácil, le ahorraría un montón de despapaye, el internet lo podía todo. Claro, si sabías cómo usarlo.

Y Butch tal vez no sabía usarlo.

Oh, el pelinegro a veces podía ser muy inteligente o muy idiota, sus momentos de lucidez opacados por sus momentos de idiotez.


End file.
